Swimming pool cleaning has long been a laborious hand operation involving two basic steps. First, the pool must be vacuumed to remove the settlement that has been deposited to the bottom of the pool. Then, the surfaces must be manually brushed to loosen the more tenacious particles or to remove stains. Particles loosened by this brushing action are typically left in suspension in the water and are hopefully removed in the pool filter system or, after settling out, by the next vacuuming operation.
In addition to the manual vacuum and brushing techniques, several types of "automatic" devices are on the market to clean swimming pools. One type of device currently available does little more than agitate the water with oscillating hoses, sufficiently to place the dirt in suspension in the hope that the dirt will be drawn through the pool filter system. With this system, the dirt is not removed from the bottom, where it naturally settles, but instead is found dispersed throughout the water, where it can be irritating if not harmful to the swimmer.
All of these devices must be powered by electric motors or high pressure pumps for a considerable length of time in order to cover the entire pool surface in a random pattern, and depending on the configuration of the device, will still leave settlement in "dead zones" in the pool. In addition, these prior art devices will not scrub stubborn particles or stains sufficiently to remove them, and furthermore will leave particles suspended in the pool water.
It was to overcome the many disadvantages of the prior art that the present invention was evolved.